


Love Me Like You Love the Stars and Maybe I'll Believe You

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Depersonalization, Disassociation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Recovering from a killing game is hard enough on its own, even if it didn't come with breakdowns and trauma.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Love Me Like You Love the Stars and Maybe I'll Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an event on Tumblr.

Kokichi stared up at the stars, the wet grass he lied on making the ground uncomfortable, but not so much so that he cared. Lazily raising one hand, Kokichi pretended the stars were a dot-to-dot picture, tracing patterns that didn't make sense until his hand got tired. He let it drop, and it landed on his chest next to his other hand.

Why was he out here, again? The past few minutes were a whirl of crying and depersonalization, leaving Kokichi numb and with tear tracks still fresh in his face. He knew he came out here because he couldn't stand being inside, but why couldn't he stand it? Had something triggered him, reminded him of the game again and sent him down a spiral of blood and bad memories and screaming that followed him into his sleep?

Kokichi couldn't remember, and he chewed his lip in frustration.

"Kokichi!" someone called, and it took a moment before Kokichi could will himself to respond, looking up to see Kaito jogging over to him. Kaito dropped down next to him once he reached him, immediately lying on his back with a sad smile that didn't suit him. "You scared me, disappearing like that."

Oh, he snuck out? Was it intentional? Kokichi just shrugged, tiredness seeping through his bones and rendering him unable to even offer up a fake smile. Kaito's grin faltered at Kokichi's non-reaction; he looked genuinely upset, and Kokichi frowned at him.

Kokichi opened his mouth to try and respond – but words escaped him. Great, of all the times for his voice to fail him, it was when Kaito was expecting him to say something... Just wonderful.

"Kichi?" Kaito asked, and Kokichi turned away, purposefully not looking at those damningly concerned eyes or the hand he'd started to raise, like he wanted to hold Kokichi's hand. "Kichi, you alright?"

 _Yes,_ Kokichi thought to himself, because he was a liar and still calming down from a mild breakdown, _I am absolutely peachy keen._

This time, Kaito didn't wait for him to respond. He shook Kokichi's shoulder lightly, and when Kokichi glanced over at him, he opened his arms wide in a hug, and that managed to coax a giggle out of Kokichi. Moving over, Kokichi eagerly accepted the hug, curling into Kaito like a child to a loving parent Kokichi had never had. Kaito rubbed his back, and Kokichi closed his eyes.

"Kichi, baby, I love you," Kaito said, as if Kokichi needed to be reminded. "You're going to be okay, okay? You're kind, and funny, and great." He pressed a kiss on Kokichi's head, but Kokichi shifted uncomfortably.

"Liar," he managed to mumble out. He buried his face into Kaito's chest, his breath hitching, and he realized with a faint horror he couldn't have possibly communicated in any way, that he was starting to cry again. _I just got over this...!_

"I'm _not_ a liar," Kaito said determinedly, holding Kokichi tighter. "You _are_ all those things, and you _will_ see that, no matter how long it takes me to convince you of that!"

The promise, one Kokichi had heard many times before in similar situations, made him smile in a bittersweet, disbelieving way. _That's a lie too, right? Won't you get tired of me?_ Kokichi wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He settled for just grasping onto Kaito's shirt.

"I love you," Kaito said, and that, at least, was something Kokichi could believe in.

"Love you," Kokichi echoed back, having to sniffle afterwards, and Kaito kissed his head twice more.

Maybe, in the end, it didn't really matter what made him upset in the first place.

There were not many things Kokichi put his trust into, but in this moment, as his sobs grew stronger and Kaito whispered reassuring lies to him, Kaito's love was one of them.


End file.
